An act of god
by Arendellecitizen
Summary: Elsa is the vicar for a small county town called Arendelle, but not long after her arrival, it all changes for her when she meets a young girl called Anna. (Elsanna, non-related) (G!P Anna) (cover by Cheshirecat9116)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reverend Elsa Winters. Not the best sounding title in the world, but Elsa had been assigned it. Ever since she was a child, she had devoted her whole life to the church and to God, seeking to better the world in which she lived. Elsa had been the first woman in the country to climb up the ranks of the church, many claiming that she would be a bishop by the time she was 25, but Elsa had preferred to remain a humble minister at her current age of 21, not wanting to take high responsibilities easily.

She had been appointed a position at a church in a small town in the countryside called Arendelle. It was a quiet sort of place, where everyone knew each other, at least that's what Elsa had been told. She knew that there was always something hidden behind ever cloud, so she decided to tread carefully wherever she went.

As she rode in the back of the carriage, the noise of the hooves clacking in her ears, Elsa decided to pull out her book, her only book, the holy book.

She took out her glasses, pushed her braid of platinum blonde hair behind her head and studied the verses carefully, feeling the purity and sanctity flow into her, cleansing her soul.

"We're here now, Miss," the driver called to her as they arrived at their destination.

Elsa put her book down and sighed, she would have to catch up later, "I'm coming!"

She climbed out of the carriage, her suitcase in hand. The dark sky that greeted her seemed to resonate with the cold winter air she felt.

"Seems a very hospitable place," Elsa thought as she made her way towards the town. The buildings looked old and worn, probably had been built just before the war. The street in front of her was littered with puddles, rain had clearly fallen on this place recently.

She headed towards the town hall, to meet with the mayor about her appointment and any arrangements that would have to be made.

The town hall was a very large and impressive building, possibly the largest in the town.

Elsa walked inside the building, coming to a reception desk. Standing behind the counter was a young woman with short black hair, red lips and wearing a short blue dress.

"Excuse me, I'm Elsa Winters, I believe the mayor has been expecting me."

"Good afternoon Miss Winters," the receptionist greeted her in a cheerful manner," I will go and check with the mayor right away."

The receptionist walked over to a large door behind her and opened it, poking her head through. "Sir, the new vicar is here to see you."

"Send her in, Miss White, " a large booming voice replied.

"Mayor Bjorgman will see you now," the receptionist stated.

Elsa walked through the door into the office of the mayor. The mayor himself was a large man, in both width and height. He wore a brown suit, with a burgundy coloured tie. His head was bald, but there was some sections of blond at the sides.

"Good evening, Miss Winters," the mayor greeted her, "I trust your trip was eventful?"

"Not as such, your worship," Elsa answered, "but I had God to liven my spirits so I was safe."

The mayor chuckled, walking over to his desk and pouring a drink, "Port, my dear?"

"No thank you, sir," Elsa said politely, pushing her glasses back, "drinking of alcohol is against my beliefs."

"A very wise choice, but not a popular one," the mayor commented, "but beliefs like that are the future of our society, as was our past."

Elsa smiled, "so when am I to start my work?"

"It will be a few days yet," the mayor told her, "the police haven't finished cleaning out the vicarage of your predecessor."

"The police?" Elsa wondered. She had heard that one of the reasons for her appointment was that the previous clergy had been excommunicated, but for what reasons she did not know.

"Yes, Weselton was one of those sorts of men," the mayor took another sip of his drink, "couldn't leave the little boys alone."

Elsa felt a bit sick inside, "can we not continue on this topic? It is quite sensitive for me."

"I am sorry my dear," the mayor accepted, "I have set up an accommodation for you in the meantime, a rather nice apartment, just opposite the church."

"You are most thoughtful," Elsa thanked him.

"It's my job to be thoughtful," the mayor replied. "Ah it seems we have guests."

Elsa turned around to see a young man enter the room. He was rather tall and looked about two years older than Elsa. His brown hair was neatly combed and he had very bushy sideburns.

"Ah Hans, good to see you!" the mayor addressed, holding his drink out to the young man, "this is Hans Arendelle, the son of lord Arendelle. His family has lived here for many generations, in fact our town was named after them!"

"Good evening, my mayor," Hans spoke in a rather polite manner, "I take it this young woman is the replacement for that filthy rat Weselton?"

"She is indeed. May I introduce, Reverend Elsa Winters," the mayor introduced Elsa.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Hans stated, kneeling down and kissing Elsa's hand. Elsa felt a bit irked by this. She wasn't used to having men be so... intimate with her.

"I take it you are a fellow believer of god?" She asked as Hans got up off his knees.

"Oh yes, your reverence, I study the holy book every night when I go to my bed," Hans happily responded.

"Then I look forward to you attendance to my sermons, ," Elsa complimented.

"My dear, Elsa, you should be going now, I've given my receptionist the address for the accommodation. Good night," the mayor stated rather hurriedly.

"Very well, I bid you good day," Elsa said her goodbye.

As she walked out of the room and closed the door, she felt something off about her encounter with Hans. Something about his polite mannerisms felt amiss, like they were a mask for him to hide behind.

Maybe this arrangement would be difficult for Elsa after all.

xXx

The next morning, Elsa awoke early, wanting to have a look around the town and meet the residents whom she would be servicing.

As she walked down the pavement, taking a moment to admire some roses in a flower shop window, something caught Elsa's eye.

On the other side of the street, a young woman and a man were walking out of a grocery shop, the woman carrying a grocery bag that looked bigger than a small child.

Elsa watched as the young woman struggled to carry her baggage, her feet clearly off balance.

"Hey Anna, are you sure you can carry all that stuff?" the man, probably her friend asked her.

"Yeah, no sweat," the woman replied, straining at the weight. Eventually she tripped up and fell to the floor, the contents of her bag emptying out onto the pavement.

Elsa giggled slightly and walked over to her, holding her hand out to the woman, "are you alright there, Miss?"

"Yeah I'm fine," the woman replied, taking Elsa's hand. She looked rather young, about 18 or 19. She had long, strawberry blond hair in two braids that slid on either side of her head. "Could you help me with my stuff, it's kinda gone everywhere."

"I would be glad to," Elsa accepted, helping pick up the groceries, "you could have just used a carrier bag you know?"

"Yeah, but where's the challenge in that?" the young woman smirked.

Elsa smiled and put some of the groceries in her handbag, "I'll help carry your stuff for you."

"I appreciate that," the woman thanked her. She took a moment to analyse Elsa, seeing the stole around her neck, "you're the new priest guy aren't you."

"Priest girl actually," Elsa corrected her, "Reverend Elsa Winters at your service."

"Anna Arendelle," the young woman introduced herself, "this is my best friend, Kristoff Bjorgman." She pointed to the blond haired man next to her.

"Bjorgman, eh?" Elsa stated, "I had the pleasure of meeting your father last night."

"Did he offer you port?" the man asked, "because I hope you didn't drink it, last time someone drunk something he offered, they were in the hospital."

"Yes he did, but thankfully I stay away from the demon in the bottle," Elsa told him.

"Good advice," Kristoff replied.

"So Miss Winters, where are you from?" Anna inquired.

"I'm from London, but I was born in the country," Elsa answered her.

"So this is like a homecoming for you," Anna realised.

"In a sense," Elsa acknowledged, "I take it you are the daughter of Lord Arendelle?"

"Yes," Anna sighed, "regretfully."

"I'm sorry," Elsa spoke, "I was just wondering, seeing as how I met your brother-"

"It's fine," Anna interrupted, "don't worry."

Elsa felt she had touched a nerve.

"Hey do you mind coming round for dinner, my dad would love to meet you," Anna offered.

"It would be my pleasure Anna," Elsa accepted.

xXx

"How are you finding the meal, Miss Winters?" Lord Arendelle asked Elsa. He was an older man, mid 40s, with a fine head of light brown hair and a thin mustache.

"It is most enjoyable," Elsa replied, tucking into her meal, "especially the pork rinds."

"You won't find any better pork in this part of the country," the lord commented.

"Or any part of the country, father," Hans added.

"Good point my boy, good point," his father stated, sounding like he wanted to hush him.

Anna gave Elsa a look from the other side of the table, a look which gave the message, "just ignore him."

Hans gave Anna a very stern glare, before getting up out of his seat, "excuse me, Father, Sister, Reverend Winters, I must go now, I bid you goodnight," and with that he took his leave.

After Hans had shut the door, Lord Arendelle turned around to face Elsa, "I do apologise for that, my son has not been the same since his mother died."

"It is fine, sir," Elsa responded, "I have seen men like him before, troubled and secretive."

"You have no idea," Anna muttered under her breath.

"So I take it your sermons will be starting on Sunday?" Lord Arendelle wondered.

"Yes, I wrote one while I was on the way here," Elsa answered him.

"Well I look forward to hearing it," the lord said cheerfully. Suddenly, a servant walked up next to him and whispered something in his ear, "I'm sorry for butting out like this, something has come up about my estate that I need to take care of. Anna, show our guest home will you?"

"Of course, father," Anna replied as her father took his leave. She took Elsa by the hand and led her out of the manor house.

"Are you okay walking yourself home?" Anna asked Elsa.

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind the company," Elsa informed her, as they began to walk down the gravel track back to town.

"I can see why you interrupted me when I asked about your brother," she stated after they had walked for a short while "from what I saw at the table, he seemed to have something against you."

"Yeah, me and Hans don't exactly have the best relationship. He hates me as did my mother," Anna spoke, reflecting on her past.

"Why would you be hated? From what I have seen of you, you are a kind, sweet and intelligent young woman," Elsa told her.

"Thanks," Anna blushed a bit, "but it's mostly because of what I am, I'm different than most girls you meet."

"I understand," Elsa said, respecting that whatever Anna's issue was as a private matter.

"So do you mind if me and Kristoff hang out with you sometime?" Anna inquired, "I don't have many friends besides him, so maybe you could be my friend too, when your not doing church stuff, I mean."

"I would like to, Anna," Elsa said, happily accepting, "I never really had any friends back in London, while I was being trained, but I feel like you are... unique, so yes I would like to join you sometime."

"Yay!" Anna cheered hugging her new friend tight.

Elsa smiled and blushed slightly. She felt proud to be doing God's work, but she also felt proud by having made a new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Elsa had arrived in Arendelle, and today she would be starting up duties as a minister. She had also gotten closer to Anna and Kristoff, having felt like she truly made new friends.

Part of her had wanted to ask Anna why her brother, Hans, hated her, but she knew that it was obviously personal to Anna.

"And in the light of our lord, we thank thee for this blessed life we live," Elsa finished her sermon, "as I say these words and take my place as a beacon of god's light, I pledge to serve this town as best as I can, Amen."

"Amen," the congregation responded in unison.

As the people left the church, Elsa was approached by Anna. "Nice sermon, Elsa, you really gave it your all."

"Not as such, dear," Elsa replied, "but thank you for the compliment."

Anna looked down at the ground. Something was on her mind.

"What is wrong, dear?" Elsa wondered.

"Well… my birthday is coming up," Anna explained, "and I have a slight problem."

"Anna, as your clergy as well as your friend, I am prepared to advise you on anything," Elsa stated.

"Well... you see, my dad always throws a big party for my birthday, but Hans usually gawks and irks at me or says something to piss me off," Anna explained, "but the thing is every year I have Kristoff to back me up, but this year he can't make it so..."

"You require a date for your party?"

"Yes... that's it," Anna confirmed, "so are you interested?"

"In being your date!" Elsa was surprised and a bit embarrassed, "Anna, I don't think it would be appropriate, after all we are both women."

"Well... ummm... I prefer girls," Anna confessed, "I am a... lesbian."

"Oh?" Elsa inquired. "Is that why-"

"Yes!" Anna expressed, "well part of the reason why my brother... hates me."

"I understand, but wouldn't going with a girl just aggravate him more?" Elsa wondered.

"Well the thing is, you're the kind of girl who is a bit... manly... you'd fit into men's clothes well is what i mean."

"So you want me to cross-dress?!" Elsa was confused and a bit uncomfortable.

"Look you'd only be wearing a suit and your hair would be up, that's it," Anna told her.

Elsa felt very unsure. What Anna was suggesting went against everything she believed in, but Anna was her friend and the lord always told her to trust her friends. Elsa sighed, "Alright I'll do it, but just because you are my friend."

Anna giggled with delight. This was going to be fun, for her at least.

xXx

"The collar's too tight," Elsa moaned as she put on her tie.

"Oh relax Elsa, you wear tight collar stuff all the time," Anna reminded her.

"Yes, but this feels like a rope tied around my neck," Elsa replied.

"You done?"

Elsa sighed, "Yes I'm done." The clergywoman walked out from behind the dressing rack, now wearing a white suit with black trim and tails and a white shirt, complimented by a bow tie. Her hair braid was now in a short bun.

"You look perfect!" Anna complimented her.

"I still feel uncomfortable like this," Elsa told her.

"It's only for one night, Elsa," Anna explained, "one night in a suit and you'll never have to wear one again."

Elsa sighed. "Do you think I'll be able to pass off as a boy?"

"With your hair like that and seeing as how most of the old geezers here couldn't tell a duck from a chicken, I'm pretty sure you'll fool everyone."

"Let's just hope so," Elsa stated, "your dress looks lovely."

Anna was wearing a light blue ballgown with a wide skirt and matching gloves, with her hair down and flowing down her back. "Thank you, but trust me, if anyone is gonna be belle of this ball, it's you."

Elsa slightly blushed. She had suspected Anna had some ulterior motive behind asking Elsa to do this for her, besides the reason she had told her earlier.

"Come on," Anna held out her hand, "show me a good time."

Elsa took Anna's hand and led her down to the main hall of Anna's family manor. The party was in full swing, with ladies and gentlemen of all shapes and sizes, talking and gossiping to their hearts content.

"So this is what a party looks like," Elsa commented.

"You haven't seen the half of it, your reverence," Anna smirked. "Come on, I'll get us some punch. Don't worry, it's not alcoholic."

"Very well," Elsa stated, letting her friend, the birthday girl, skip off to get them a drink. Elsa sighed, feeling completely ridiculous. She was a vicar for gods sake! Not a damned plus one for a party. But Anna was her friend, despite all of that.

"Hello there kind sir," a voice cooed from behind Elsa.

Elsa turned around to see a young girl with red hair, and she was wearing a puffy pink gown. "Care to dance with me, sir?"

"No thank you, I'm waiting for my friend, she's bringing me a drink," Elsa replied, faking a deep voice.

"Oh come now, sweetie," the woman spoke softly, "just one little dance won't hurt."

Anna returned holding two glasses of punch in her hands, "Hey Ariel, do you mind not bothering my friend?"

"Anna?" the girl turned to her, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were together."

"Elias is my plus one," Anna explained, giving Elsa a false name.

"Oh my apologies, Mister Elias" Ariel stated, "I will leave you two in peace." Ariel then slid away, embarrassed by her situation.

"Friend of yours?" Elsa asked.

"More like an acquaintance," Anna told her, handing Elsa her drink, "wanna bite of cake?"

"No thank you, I'm not a massive fan of cake," Elsa insisted, "but if there's chocolate, I might be interested."

"I'll see if I can save you some later," Anna heard the violins begin to play a waltz, smirking mischievously. She grabbed Elsa by the hand, pulling her arm out and placing another hand on Elsa's butt.

"Anna! What are you doing?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Having my birthday dance," Anna smirked, pulling Elsa to the dance floor, waltzing with her gracefully.

"Anna, we're making a scene!" Elsa whispered loudly, blushing with embarrassment.

"I want to make a scene," Anna cooed with a wink.

Before Elsa could say anything, Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and kissed her on the lips. The crowd cheered happily for them as Anna tried to deepen her kiss.

Elsa blushed furiously, pushing Anna away.

"Hehe the look on your face!" Anna giggled.

Elsa's face was bright red with embarrassment. She had never been kissed before now, but to have her first kiss be taken by a woman was so... satisfying to her.

"Y-you kissed me," Elsa stuttered.

"Well..." Anna began to blush as well, "I've actually been wanting to kiss you ever since we met."

"Wha-" Elsa couldn't continue her sentence as Anna had shut her up with another smooch on the lips.

"I'll explain later, meet me in my room after the party," Anna explained.

Elsa nodded in agreement as Anna walked away. She was still in shock.

"Seems like my daughter is fond of you Miss Winters," a voice called from behind.

Elsa turned around, "Lord Arendelle I can explain everything!"

Anna's father chuckled, "no need to explain, I know all about it, and please call me Adgar."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, my Anna has been pulling stunts like this for a long time," Adgar told her.

"So you're keeping this a secret?"

"Yes, my son has been making eyes at the two of you all evening," Adgar sighed, "he really does despise her and me, he blames me for his mother's death and calls Anna a monster."

Elsa put her hand on Adgar's shoulder, "whatever happened, Adgar, I'm sure god made it happen for a reason."

"Thank you, Miss Winters," Adgar responded. "Do take care of my daughter?"

"I promise, sir, Anna will be safe with me."

Elsa walked away from Lord Arendelle, having realised the evening was about to get interesting.

xXx

"So where do you want me to start?" Anna asked Elsa as she ate a leftover chocolate muffin.

"The beginning would be helpful," Elsa stated, sitting on Anna's bed.

"Okay, so when I dropped my groceries on the ground, and you helped me it felt like... oh what's the word?"

"Just say what comes from your heart," Elsa encouraged her.

"It was like you were this knight in shining armour, only your armour was a clergy outfit, a braid of blonde hair and some cute glasses."

Elsa felt touched, "Anna, I was only trying to help you."

"I know," Anna said as she walked closer to Elsa, "and I couldn't help fall in love with you."

She was about kiss Elsa again, but she was stopped by Elsa pressing her finger on her lips.

"I didn't expect this Anna," Elsa explained, "I know that clergy are allowed to form relationships, but you are a woman of the upper class, it would be improper for us."

"We can keep it a secret, I promise." Anna told her, "and dad kept all my secrets so he would be cool with it."

"I know your father is very different than most nobleman," Elsa commented, reflecting on her earlier conversation with Anna's father, "but the thoughts of one man, an influential man mind you, cannot sway the thoughts of the general public."

"Hey don't worry," Anna replied, "we'll sort this out."

Before Elsa could say anymore, Anna had pressed her lips on Elsa's. The smooth feeling of her skin pressed on her lips felt heavenly to Elsa.

Anna had conquered her heart, and now she had to conquer Anna's heart as well.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's neck, deepening their kiss, soft moans coming from the two of them.

"Elsa," Anna breathed as she pulled away, "do you want to... umm." Anna's cheeks turned a rosy pink.

"If that is what you want, I will happily make love to you," Elsa stated, "it is your birthday after all."

"O-okay, but there is something you need to see first," Anna stammered.

Anna got off the bed and began to undress herself, letting her gown fall the floor. She took off her bra and her underwear, her back turned away to face Elsa. Now Anna was nude, save for the gloves on her arms.

"Promise you won't freak out?" Anna asked.

"Anna, whatever you have to show me, I won't freak out, I promise," Elsa promised.

"Okay," Anna sighed and turned around.

Elsa's face went bright red with both shock and arousal, "Anna is that?"

"Yes," Anna simply said. Between Anna's legs, where a vagina was meant to be, was an erect male penis.

"But how? Does this mean you are-"

"No," Anna stated, her hands motioning to calm Elsa down, "I was born with it, and no it doesn't make me a boy, I still have boobs."

"Is this the other reason why-"

"Yes, and don't tell anyone!" Anna pouted, "I'm only letting you know because I love you."

Elsa giggled, "okay... I've never actually seen one of these up close."

"Wanna touch it?" Anna cooed.

Elsa blushed and reached out her hand towards Anna's member, gently stroking it with her hand.

"Feels nice doesn't it?"

Elsa crawled over to Anna, putting both her hands around Anna's member.

"You can lick it if you want," Anna smirked.

"Oh I'm gonna do more than just lick it!" Elsa chimed.

Elsa pushed Anna back onto the bed and started licking her penis softly.

"Ahhh!" Anna cried out with happiness.

Elsa tenderly began to suck Anna's member, with love and grace.

"Ahhhh! Elsa!" Anna moaned loudly, "more!"

Elsa kept sucking Anna with her mouth, her tongue caressing the sides of Anna's warm throbbing member.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Anna called out, "I'm gonnna!"

Elsa kept licking Anna with vigor and passion, causing Anna to scream in joy and release her juices all over Elsa's face.

Elsa looked up and smiled, "you are a quick one."

"Never been sucked so good before," Anna panted with delight, "how did you get that good anyway?"

"Used to watch some of the other girls at my convent school, do it," Elsa replied, cuddling up next to Anna.

Anna blushed and cuddled Elsa back, "I love you, your reverence."

"I love you too, my lady," Elsa cooed as she kissed Anna on the cheek. "Best birthday ever?"

"Best birthday ever."

 **Author's note:** Thanks to everyone who's reading this story so far, the rest of the chapters will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Anna's party and things couldn't have been better for them. Every day Anna would pop down to Elsa's church to say hi and bring her cookies, while Elsa sometimes would come to dinner with Anna, under her male persona and they would often make love in Anna's bedroom.

They went like this for about a month, until things changed for the worse.

It began one morning in Lord Arendelle's study. A knock came to his door.

"Come in," he called, knowing exactly who it was.

His son, Hans, entered the room, "you wanted to see me, father?"

"Yes, son, I did," his father replied, "sit down."

Hans took a seat opposite his father, his hands on his lap, his fingers intertwined. As his father looked over at the nearby fireplace, he secretly sprinkled something into his father's drink.

"I called you here to inform you of a decision I am taking," his father explained.

"Father, you didn't need to personally invite me here, you could have just declared it to the public."

"Yes, but this matter is rather personal," Lord Arendelle took a sip of his tea, "I'm planning on making Anna the sole heir of the estate."

Hans's expression turned to shock, "you cant be serious!

"I am serious, boy," his father told him sternly, "she has a lover, one who could give her children."

"Children?!" Hans spat, "that freak Anna having children?! Have you taken leave of your senses?!"

"No I haven't, I'm just taking precautions so my interests don't fall into the wrong hands."

"Father, listen to reason, even if she and Elias were to have children, I am the elder child and I should be the heir!"

"And that is the reason why I don't want you to be the heir, you're too crafty, scheming. You'd just waste my money on things that bring people misery!"

"And you would let a freak, one who is known for preferring women take my place!"

"Women are wiser than most men, besides Anna is currently dating a woman."

"No... "Hans sat back in his chair, "you mean that boy at Anna's party was... a woman."

"I thought it would have been obvious to you. You're more stupid than I thought," Lord Arendelle murmured, "It seems Miss Winters and your sister are the better choice after all."

"Elsa?! How could you let that pass?!" Hans demanded.

"Times are changing my boy , people like us need to be more progressive," his father reminded him.

"You are a fool for doing this father!" Hans declared as he walked out of the room, "and fools always let their feelings cloud their judgement!"

"The same could be said of you , my son," Lord Arendelle sighed as he heard the door shut behind him.

Suddenly a pain began to fill in his chest, like his heart was burning out of his body.

He clutched his chest tight and stumbled towards the door of his study, gasping in pain.

Before he could reach the door handle, everything went dark in his eyes and he felt his body collapse to the floor.

xXx

"So your father is planning on making you is sole heir?" Elsa inquired.

"That's what he told me," Anna replied, "and it will make sure that we have enough money to start a family, if we ever want one."

"Anna we've been seeing each other for a month now, I think we should wait a bit more on whether we want to spend the rest of our lives with each other."

Anna sighed, "I guess you're right, but still at least it gives us options."

"True, but Anna, my pastoral duties do come first," Elsa explained.

"I know but-" Anna looked over Elsa's shoulder, "is that Kristoff running toward us?"

Elsa looked around as well, seeing the blonde running toward them at full pelt, "I do believe it is."

"Kristoff!" Anna called over to him.

Kristoff ran over to park where they were and almost collapsed by the bench Anna and Elsa were sitting on.

"What's wrong, big guy?" Anna asked.

"Anna," Kristoff panted, "it's your dad."

"What about him?" Anna began to sound fearful.

"He's sick, real sick," Kristoff stated.

"Is he gonna live?" Elsa wondered, putting her hand on Anna's arm.

"I dunno, you better come see for yourself," Kristoff replied.

The three took a carriage over to the Arendelle manor, Anna rushing upstairs to her father's room. Outside of the room was the family doctor, an older gentlemen in his fifties who had been serving the family dutifully for many years.

"Doctor, is my dad okay?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Ah, Anna, your father is okay, for now at least," the doctor answered with regret, "something he ingested triggered his heart problems to flare up, and its getting worse."

"Is there anything you can do?!" Anna was now in a state of panic and stress.

"I'll try my best, but I suggest you and your friends wait outside," the doctor recommended.

"But-"

"It's for the best Anna," Elsa hushed her lover with a hug, "your father is going to pull through."

Anna nodded and looked down, praying to god the worst might not happen.

xXx

It was an hour later that the doctor exited the room again, still having the sombre look on his face.

"Well?" Anna inquired.

The doctor sighed, "I've done all I can, but he said he wanted to see you, Anna."

Anna stiffened herself, "then let me go see him."

The doctor moved to one side and Anna walked into her father's room, prepared for what she feared might happen. Anna saw her father, lying in his bed, his skin pale like a vampire.

"Anna?" her father called out weakly, "is that you, my child?"

"Yes, papa," Anna replied, sitting by his bed and putting her hand on his arm, "it's me."

"It was Hans, he did this," her father told her, his voice hoarse, "he will ruin us."

"No he won't papa, I won't let him do this," Anna promised.

"How? I will be dead soon, and all my power will die with me."

"There has to be some way of doing this, somehow?" Anna wondered.

Her father paused for a moment, "there maybe one way you can take control of the family if I die."

"What papa? What is it?" Anna was desperate to know.

"If you are married before Hans officially takes over, you will take his place instead, please."

"But who?" Anna pleaded, "please papa, tell me who?"

Her father looked her in the eye's "you will know who you will marry, when it is time. Goodbye, Anna, I love... you."

And with those last words, the life faded from his eyes.

Tears formed in Anna's eyes as she wept on the bed, clutching her father's lifeless hand.

"I swear to you, Papa, I will marry and I will stop my brother from ruining you, for your sake and for mine."

xXx

"So he is dead now?" Mayor Bjorgman asked Hans.

"Dead as a doorknob," Hans replied, walking towards him, dusting his hands, "all thanks to your assistance."

"Adgar was a good man, but he looked to the future too much, not in the here and now," the mayor stated, making a toast, "he had to go someday."

"And once his assets are mine, you will get your end of the bargain," Hans told him, "after all, without the poison you supplied, I would not have been able to make the killing blow."

"I think I want my cut now, if you don't mind," the mayor said, wanting to change his terms.

Hans smirked, "oh I think you already have it."

The mayor chuckled slightly, "Hans my boy, whatever do you mean?"

Hans turned to face the mayor, a fiendish look in his eyes, "you just drank it."

The mayor came to a horrible realization, "No."

"I'm afraid so," Hans confirmed as the Mayor clutched his chest, beginning to foam at the mouth, "I don't want any witnesses to crimes, and sadly, you are one of the witnesses."

"You can't do this!" the mayor cried out in pain.

"Oh, I already have," Hans declared, walking out of the room, leaving the mayor to his fate.

xXx

"You're getting married?!" Elsa was shocked to hear the news Anna had just told her.

"It's the only way I can save my family legacy," Anna explained.

Elsa sighed, "but who are we going to find who would be able to marry you in such short notice."

"Elsa what about-"

"No!" Elsa replied, "I'm sorry, but It would mean me being thrown out of the church, my life, I can't risk that."

"But I love you!"

"I know, Anna," Elsa comforted her, "I love you too, but that's the way things are."

"I could marry her," Kristoff chimed in, having been eavesdropping on their conversation "I'm a dude, I'm close to her, and I'm sure Anna would be okay with it."

"Kristoff, do you realise what you are saying?" Elsa cautioned Kristoff.

"Yes I do, but I want to help Anna and if getting hitched is the only way to help her, then I'll take it."

Anna sighed and then smiled, "thank you, Kristoff."

Elsa accepted that Anna had made her choice, "You should probably go tell your father, the mayor, you'd need to sort some things out if you are to be wed."

"I'll go see him right now," Kristoff stated, leaving the room.

"At least that's over with, for now," Anna wondered.

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa gave her condolences, "I wish I hadn't got involved with you at all."

"No it's fine," Anna murmured, "besides, me and the big guy probably are the better couple anyway."

Elsa smiled and cuddled Anna close. She hoped that things would be better now for both of them, but little did she know that things were about to become much worse.

xXx

Kristoff walked towards the town hall, hoping to tell his father the good news, but when he arrived he found the place deserted.

"Hello is anyone there?" he called out as he entered the building. He got no reply.

"Miss White? Dad? Anyone?" Still no reply.

Kristoff felt worried. There was usually someone in the town hall this late. He walked over to his father's office, knocking on the door.

"Dad you in there?"

Again no one replied.

Kristoff steeled himself, "alright dad, I'm coming in."

He pushed open the, not ready for what was inside, "oh god."

His father was lying on the floor, unconscious. His skin was chalk white and his veins were clearly visible.

"Dad?!" Kristoff rushed over to his father's side, placing a finger under his neck. Dead. There was no pulse.

Suddenly, Kristoff felt something tap the back of his head. Turning around he saw three police officers gathered behind him.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, stay where you are," one of the officers stated, "you are under arrest."

"On what charge?!" Kristoff demanded.

"The murder of Lord Adgar Arendelle and Mayor Arthur Bjorgman," the officer replied sternly.

"I didn't kill him, I just came in and saw the dead body!" Kristoff pleaded.

"Tell it to the judge!" one of the officers stated, handcuffing him and pushing him to his knees.

Kristoff stayed quiet and reluctantly went with them. He knew then that Anna would not be able to marry him now, and that all hope for his friends was lost.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What do you mean, the court already has enough evidence?!" Elsa shouted, "Mr. Bjorgman was innocent."

"I'm sorry, Miss Winters, but your friend has been found guilty," the attorney replied, "there's nothing I can do."

Elsa sighed exasperatedly. "There is no way you can allow this!"

"Your friend's family had taken a shipment of the poison in question, the same poison that killed Lord Arendelle and Mayor Bjorgman, and with the documents that Mr Arendelle's son provided, there was enough evidence to find him guilty."

Elsa was fed up now. She had been asking the attorney for hours now to find a way to get Kristoff cleared of the charges against him, but to no avail.

"Listen, Miss Winters, I've done all I can, I'm sorry but it's not going to be good for your friend."

Elsa sighed again, "may I at least speak to Kristoff?"

"You may," the attorney answered her.

He led her to the cell where Kristoff was being held, down a long empty corridor.

"Take as much time as you need," the attorney bid her farewell.

Elsa looked inside and placed her hands on the bars of the cell, "Kristoff?"

"Elsa?" Kristoff replied, rolling off his cold bed and moving to the bars, "did you have any luck with the attorney guy?"

"No, I did not," Elsa told him regrettably, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I know you did your best," Kristoff comforted her her, sliding his arm through the cell bar and placing it on Elsa's shoulder.

"But Anna will be screwed now for sure! I mean she can't exactly marry you like this!"

Kristoff thought for a moment, "Anna did have proof that Hans was guilty did she not?"

"Yes she did," Elsa explained, "she found some documents in her father's office, and her father did confess the crimes himself before he died."

"So if Anna takes over as head of the family, she will be able to put Hans in jail?"

"Yes, but she can only do that if she's married, but you already know this."

Kristoff thought again for a moment before speaking again, "does it say whether she has to be married to a man to take over."

"No it does not... wait," Elsa had realised where Kristoff was going, "are you saying that I marry her?"

"You two love each other don't you?"

"Yes but..."

"Elsa what's more important to you, doing what's right for God, or doing what's right for you?"

"What's right for me, but I..."

"And what is most important in your life right now?"

"Anna..." Elsa softly spoke, "Anna has become the most important thing in my life."

"Then do what's right for you and Anna, make her your wife and make sure she is always happy."

Kristoff was right. Elsa should have just done this at the start. All it took was for the big guy to say it straight to her face to make her see it through.

"Alright, I'll marry Anna, I will renounce my oath to the church, and I will make you a free man."

"That's what I wanted to hear, Elsa," Kristoff replied.

xXx

"Miss Anna, will you please calm down," Kai demanded. Kai was the Arendelle family butler and had been helping Anna find a backup way of taking over the family now that Kristoff was in jail.

"I'm not calming down, Kai," Anna told him, "I have to stop Hans no matter what!"

"I know, Miss Anna, but your brother was very crafty with this scheme, what with him disappearing and all."

Anna looked at the papers she was holding, finding yet again no information that could help her cause, "nothing, not even a single phrase."

Kai put his hand on Anna's shoulder, "Miss Anna, just take a break, you'll get through this."

"I know, I just hope Elsa is having better luck than me."

As if on cue, Anna looked up to see Elsa walking towards her, holding a piece of white paper in her hand.

"Did somebody call for me?" She asked politely.

"Elsa!" Anna cheered. She took one look at the piece of paper, getting confused about what it was, "umm Elsa, what's that about?"

"Oh this," Elsa held up the paper, "this Anna is how we are going to get your family back on track."

Anna took a look at the letter, the words digesting in her mind. Suddenly, she put her hand over her mouth, and began to tear up with joy.

 _"By the submission of this statement, I, Elsa Josephine Winters, hereby renounce the Christian Church to seek a better life with one I love most dear. I also hereby accept the responsibility from the actions that this brings. Let it also be known that I will always respect and serve God, even if I am not a member of the church."_

"Elsa? Is this?"

"Yes, Anna," Elsa replied, "I'm leaving the church, to be with you, to make sure you live a life of happiness and fulfillment."

Elsa then got down on one knee and held out a ring towards Anna, "will you marry me?"

Anna did not need to reply. The strawberry blonde jumped on top of Elsa kissing her deeply, "Yes! Elsa yes! A million, billion, trillion times yes!"

Kai the butler smiled and gave a slight "Ahem".

Anna blushed with embarrassment, "oh sorry, forgot Kai was still here."

Elsa smiled and looked at Anna, knowing she had done well.

xXx

"So we have to do this registry thing before we can get married?" Anna asked Elsa as they walked towards the town hall.

"Yes we do, all couples have to do it, Anna," Elsa replied, "but it won't take long."

They headed down to the registry office, seeing it was open and a friendly young woman at the counter.

"So did Kai send the stuff to the police?"

"Yeah he did, and they will have to look at it now that I'm head of the household," Anna explained.

"So Kristoff will be able to attend our wedding after all," Elsa stated.

They walked up to the counter, the woman greeting them with a happy smile, "good afternoon ladies, what can I do for you?"

"We would like to register for a marriage license," Elsa said happily.

"Of course my dears, we don't get many same gender couples, but I'll be happy to register your union."

Elsa and Anna both smiled as the registry form was placed in front of them. Elsa wrote her name down first, but before Anna could write anything, the happy mood was suddenly interrupted.

Bang!

The distinct sound of a gunshot resonated around the room. The young woman behind the counter screamed and ducked for cover.

Anna turned around to face the shooter, recognizing him easily, "Hans."

"Dear sister, I'm afraid I can't let you go through with this," Hans smirked, a gun in his hand pointed at Anna and Elsa.

"It's true love, Hans," Anna retorted, "you should know that by now."

"You see it as love, I see it as a sinful desire that only a freak like you would have pleasure in indulging."

" ," Elsa said sternly, "I suggest you leave now, you have no power in your family, and the police are probably on their way."

"That may be true, dear Miss Winters, but I would rather rot in jail knowing that the one who put me there was dead, just like her fool of a father."

"He was your father too!" Anna reminded him.

"He stopped being my father the moment he started protecting you. Mother was right, you were a freak and freaks don't deserve to be happy, that is how god decided it."

"Well maybe god was wrong!" Elsa argued, "as one who believes in the teachings of the church, I believe that god did not firmly decide what is right and what is not, people deserve to love who they love and be who they are, not as how we say they should be!"

"Well then, at least the both of you already have places reserved in hell for your sinful acts," Hans pointed his gun at Anna, ready to fire.

Suddenly Hans felt a sharp jab into his back, the pulse making everything go dark. His unconscious body slumped to the floor, the gun falling out of his hand,

"Well looks like I got here just in time," Kristoff remarked, dusting his hands

"Kristoff! You got out!" Anna cheered.

"Yeah, thanks to your butler providing the evidence," her friend replied. "The police are on their way here to take this scumbag to jail, he'll be in there for a long time."

"That's good to hear, Kristoff" Elsa commented.

"Now, I think you girls have a marriage to register?"

"Indeed we do," Anna chirped, walking over to the counter and writing her name on the slip. She then smirked and kissed Elsa on the lips, wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck.

Elsa held Anna in her arms and kissed her gently back, knowing that very soon, the woman in her arms would be her wife.

xXx

The wedding day soon arrived. Everyone from the town, as well as people from nearby towns all gathered at the quiet little Arendelle church, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Elsa stood in her room, looking at her wedding attire in the mirror. It was a long, slender light blue dress with matching elbow-length gloves. Her hair was not in its normal braid, instead in a bun and on her head was a light blue hat of the same shade as her dress, with a veil attached to it's brim that covered her face.

"You look stunning," Kristoff told her, admiring her dress.

"Anna chose it for me, the hat rather suits me," Elsa stated, smiling happily.

"Shall we head down?" Kristoff inquired.

Elsa took a glance at the clock nearby. "We should, Anna will be heading down shortly."

They walked down to the outside of the church, the bells inside ringing melodically.

"You nervous?" Kristoff asked.

"No, but I am feeling slightly giddy," Elsa told him.

Kristoff turned around, "hey look who's here."

Elsa turned around as well and smiled, her cheeks slightly in a blush. Walking towards them was Anna, dressed in a white, wide ballgown, with long white gloves and a long veil that trailed behind her. She held a bouquet of roses in her hand and in her strawberry blond hair, nestled a golden tiara.

"Wow!" Elsa gasped, "you look beautiful."

"You're beautifuller," Anna smirked, taking Elsa's hand.

The wedding march began and the two walked down the aisle together, arms linked and eyes never losing the contact of the other.

Soon they reached the altar, a minister standing before them. Elsa had requested that this new minister take her place as the town vicar after she married Anna.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of god, to join Miss Elsa Winters and Lady Anna Arendelle in holy matrimony."

Elsa slightly blushed at Anna's new title being read out to them.

"Do you, Elsa, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?" the minister asked Elsa.

"I do," Elsa replied happily.

"And do you, Anna, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?" the minister then asked Anna.

"I do, do, do," Anna answered with a giggle.

A young girl who was a relative of Anna's then walked up to them, holding two rings on a cushion.

"Please exchange rings," the minister stated.

Elsa took one of the rings and slid it on Anna's finger, "with this ring, I thee wed."

Anna blushed and took the other ring, sliding it on Elsa's finger, "with this ring, I thee wed."

"With the exchange of rings and vows, I now pronounce this couple as wife and wife," the minister declared, "Lady Anna, you may kiss the bride."

"With pleasure," Anna smirked. She tenderly lifted the veil on Elsa's hat and cupped her cheeks in a kiss, the cheers of the church resonating around them.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's back and kissed her deeply, holding her new wife close.

The two eventually parted from the kiss and walked back down the aisle, Anna with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Elsa asked her, already knowing the answer

Anna turned to face Elsa, "because I just married the girl of my dreams."

Elsa was then pulled down and dipped into another kiss, her hat falling off her head.

"Oooh sorry," Anna stammered, pulling out of the kiss and realising what had happened.

Elsa smiled and picked up the hat and put it on Anna's head, kissing her, "it's okay, Mrs. Winters."

"You're really enjoying being married to me, aren't you, Mrs Arendelle," Anna cooed.

"You have no idea," Elsa replied, kissing Anna deeply.

The two of them would live a long and happy life together after the wedding. Anna would get Elsa pregnant on their wedding night, leading to the birth of their daughter nine months later. Elsa had never been so happy. She had come to Arendelle as a messenger of god, now she was living in Arendelle with the best gift God could ever give her- A family.

 **Author's note:** Thank you to everyone who's read this story. It means a lot to me.


End file.
